JP2006-28744A discloses a device mounting structure with which a pipe rupture control valve having an input/output port is mounted on a side face of a hydraulic cylinder via a bracket. The input/output port of the pipe rupture control valve disclosed in JP2006-28744A is connected to the hydraulic cylinder through a pipe.